rsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor: West Side
}} , | seasonrun = March 30, 2018 - April 25, 2018 | episodes = 13 | season = 3 | days = 26 | survivors = 16 | winner = Hey | runnerup = Nico III Ti | tribes = | previous = | next = | returnees = Abby ( ) Alex ( ) Harry ( ) Hey ( ) Jay ( ) Jupiter ( ) Nico III ( ) Rivers ( ) }} 'Survivor: West Side' is the third season of ''RSurvivor. Its theme was , a story about gangs (tribes, in this case), that go against each other in a dance off (Dance at the Gym). The pre-merge ran slow, as this is where inactives and castaways that overplayed were discarded. Post-merge, however, saw a significant change in power, as the Sharks were able to find cracks within the Jets alliance, resulting in them being pagonged. The season was won by Hey when he defeated Nico III and Ti in a 5-1-1 vote. Twists/Changes * Dance at the Gym: Two players selected by the leaders would be sent to the "neutral territory" where they had options to gain in game advantages as well as trade players. * Screenshot Share: This advantage allowed a player to send one screenshot of any private message to another player in the game. * Legacy Advantage: This item grants a player immunity at either final 12 or final 6. * Goodbye Messages: Players in the game were allowed to send a goodbye message to the players who had just been eliminated to give them a sense of closure, like on Big Brother. * Hidden Immunity Idol: An object that grants a player immunity as long as they play it before the votes are cast. * Extra Vote: This allows one castaway to place the advantage into the voting urn in lieu of their vote and take a blank parchment, allowing them to vote twice at a future Tribal Council. * Vote Block: This allows one castaway to secretly block another castaway from casting a vote. * Vote Steal: This allowed a player to steal another players vote at tribal council. Hosts Castaways Season Summary Sixteen people were randomly divided into two tribes; Jets and Sharks, based off of the musical . The castaways were then tasked with coming up with a tribe leader. Sam volunteered for the Sharks tribe while Dani volunteered for the Jets tribe. On the Jets tribe, Abby wanted to vote out Dani because they did not get along very well, but the tribe chose to boot Mikey instead. The Sharks tribe attended three Tribal Councils where the majority alliance consisting of Hey, Nico III, Ti, and Alex controlled each vote. Entering the merge, the Jets were at a numerical advantage, though they had a lot of disarray. As a result, the Jets tribe crumbled because they thought Dani's presence was deemed too big of an issue. At the first merged Tribal Council, Jidiro, who was seen as Dani's second-in-command, was blindsided because Dani won Individual Immunity and because Harry, Marcell, Rivers, and Jay flipped. At this same time, Numbers (an original Shark) flipped to the Jets. Harry then came up with the idea of giving his Hidden Immunity Idol to Rivers to play a trick on the Jets. It worked, and Numbers was vote out. Dani had finally lost immunity, meaning that she was the next to go. Alex and Rivers, the in-real-life friend duo, decided to play another trick by telling Abby they were voting each other. Believing them to be telling the truth, Abby expressed his happiness that they were turning on each other, only to realize that it was all a prank. At the Survivor Auction, several advantages were purchased. Harry then decided he wanted to vote out Rivers, deeming her too big of a threat. His plan backfired as Rivers used her Vote Steal advantage on him, sending him packing. The rest of the votes became easy, as the original Sharks started to pick off the remaining Jets members one-by-one. At the final four, Alex, who had been at the bottom of the alliance since the get go, was voted out, making the Final Three Hey, Nico III, and Ti. At the Final Tribal Council, the finalists were congratulated and faced a kind jury. Hey's leadership, physical strength, and overall likability won him the title of Sole Survivor, defeating Nico III and Ti in a 5-1-1 vote. Alex won the Fan Favorite Award. Voting History Trivia * The season was originally set to have a Final Two with a jury of nine, but because of Dani's removal from the jury, it was changed to a Final Three. * This is the first season to not have a Tribe Switch. It would be followed by . * This is the first season to have 16 castaways. It would be followed by . * This season is one of four seasons in which all of the finalists originated from the same tribe. The others are Africa, , and . ** Of the three, West Side is the only one to have a Final Three. * This is the only non-returnee season to have no representatives campaigning to compete on . * Rob designed the season logo. References Category:Seasons Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: West Side